Current vehicles have a constant heat setting selected by the driver. But for hybrid, or electric hybrid, vehicles, a constant heat setting drains and/or diverts stored battery-power that could otherwise be applied to powering the hybrid vehicle power train to extend the vehicle's useful range. A need exists to provide ergonomic comfort to a vehicle user, while also extending the useful travel range of the vehicle.